the beach
by deno876
Summary: Souma dan Erina memadu cinta di pantai. Seperti apa kegiatan mereka? LEMON! Souma x Erina


Souma x Erina

The beach milik author

"Hoo… jadi kau menyesal mengajakku?! Dan memilih untuk mengajak si pirang itu… begitu maksudmu?!"

"IYA! Aku menyesal mengajakmu! Kau puas sekarang, YUKIHIRA?!"

 _BRUUKKK_

Souma langsung mendorong tubuh Erina jatuh, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh gadis itu –menindihnya.

"S-souma- _kun_ … kau mau apa?" tanya Erina sedikit ketakutan yang diiringi dengan ringisan sakit.

"Memberi pelajaran untuk kekasihku yang begitu bodoh dan berani melawan perintahku!"

"Apa–unmhhh!" lagi-lagi ucapan Erina kembali dipotong ciuman kasar dari Souma. Lelaki itu kembali menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Erina yang sudah nampak bengkak akibat ciuman kasar darinya sebelum ini. Gadis yang tengah ditindih itu hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas dan penuh gairah. Melawan juga percuma, yang ada ia malah kelelahan sendiri. Dan Erina tahu itu. Lebih jelasnya, ia –Erina– kalah tenaga/kuat jika dibandingkan dengan Souma yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki.

Awalnya Erina enggan untuk membalas ciuman Souma, namun ia tak mau _naïf_ bahwa lama-kelamaan ia juga mulai menikmati ciuman Souma, karena itulah sekarang sebisa mungkin dia membalas dan mengimbangi permainan Souma. Tanpa sadar, Erina membuka sedikit mulutnya, membuat lidah Souma masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan sangat mudah. Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain, bergulat di dalam mulut Erina. _Saliva_ mereka telah bercampur menjadi satu, terlalu bersemangat dalam tarian lidah, kembali tercipta aliran _saliva_ di celah bibir Erina, terus turun hingga menuju leher jenjang gadis itu. Kedua lengan gadis itu kini juga sudah melingkar nyaman di leher Souma yang begitu semangat mendominasi dan menginvasi mulut Erina.

"Unmmhhh~" desah Erina tertahan. Kedua mata mereka saling menutup, menikmati ciuman panas keduanya. Wajah Souma memang nampak biasa saja, berbeda dengan wajah Erina yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Puas dengan bibir Erina, Souma melanjutkan jajahannya menuju leher jenjang gadis itu. Menciptakan sebanyak mungkin _kiss mark_ di leher itu agar semua orang tahu bahwa Nakiri Erina adalah milik Yukihira Souma seorang.

"A-aakhh~!" tujuh buah _kiss mark_ berhasil diciptakan Souma pada leher Erina. Laki-laki itu kembali mencumbu bibir Erina dengan penuh gairah. Kali ini, tangan kanan Souma tak tinggal diam, ia melepaskan ikatan pada potongan pertama _bikini_ Erina sembari terus mencumbu bibir gadisnya. Setelah ikatan itu berhasil terlepas, kain hitam itu jatuh perlahan di pasir pantai. Dada berukuran _cup D_ itupun menyembul keluar dan mulai menegang.

Tangan Souma yang sangat gatal untuk meremas-remas dada Erina memulai aksinya. Ia remas kedua bukit kembar itu secara bersamaan dan penuh tekanan. Memijatnya, meremasnya, dan memilin kedua puncaknya secara bersamaan. Membuatnya semakin tegang. Erina pun merasakan lembab dan basah di bagian bawah sana akibat ulah Souma yang kini juga ikut menegang.

"Sou—soumaa-kuunhhh ~! Aanhh~~! Hiiyyyy auhhhh!" mulut Souma turun ke bawah, menuju salah satu bukit kembar itu. Lidahnya menjilat puting Erina dengan gerakan sensual, meraup tonjolan kecil yang telag tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya –menghisapnya dan menggigitnya dengan sangat keras juga gemas lalu kembali menjilatnya di dalam mulutnya sendiri sembari satu tangannya meremas penuh tekanan dada Erina yang satunya.

"Aaahhh~! Souma-kunhh~!I-ini nikmaaathh auhhh hiaaah!" desah Erina penuh nikmat. Souma terus memanjakan payudara Erina secara bergantian. Satu tangannya yang menganggur kini merambat turun ke bawah. Meraba-raba setiap jengkal tubuh Erina saat tangan itu melewatinya –yang lagi-lagi dengan gerakan sensual, gadis itu sedikit merinding nikmat dibuatnya dan juga membuat Erina kian bergairah dan terangsang. Tangan kanan Souma telah sampai di bagian paling sensitif setiap wanita. Meraba bagian itu sangat pelan dari luar.

"Ugh~! E-enaakkk~! Ja-jangan main-main…!" kedua mata Erina yang sudah tertutup sebelum semakin menyipit tidak tahan.

"Kau sangat basah, Erina," ejek Souma di sela-sela kegiatannya memanjakan dada Erina. Kedua _mata_ itu memandang nakal Erina yang masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah merona merah –wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu begitu menikmati setiap perlakuan dari Souma.

"Souma-kunnhh~! Aku bilang… ahhh~! Jangan main-main! Cepat lanjutkan!Nghhhh" desis Erina. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya mendengus geli dan menyeringai mesum. Merasa kasihan dengan wajah tersiksa Erina, lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan semua kegiatan yang sempat ia hentikan tadi untuk sedikit menggoda Erina.

Tangan kiri Souma kembali meremas dan memilin salah satu bukit kembar itu, mulutnya ia gunakan untuk meraup, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat puting payudara Erina yang satunya, lalu tangan kanannya juga mulai beraksi. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkap ke samping potongan terakhir _bikini_ kekasihnya itu. Souma masih belum berniat untuk memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam organ itu. Ia malah memilih untuk memilin klistoris Erina.

"Euuhhhh~! Sudah ah~ aku bilang ugh~ aannhhh~! Janganhh~ main-mainhhh~~!"

"Hn," Souma memilih untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi Erina dan terus melakukan aksinya. Mendapat tiga serangan dari Souma, tak ayal membuat Erina semakin berkabut penuh gairah dan nafsu. Gadis itu mulai merasakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai pada puncaknya. Padahal baru permainan kecil saja tapi ia sudah akan segera sampai? Erina menggerutu kesal dalam hati.

"U-ughhh~! S-souma… a-kuhh~ akan… aaaannhhhhh~!Euuhhh auhhh yeahhhhh!" Yukihira Souma berhasil membuat Nakiri Erina klimaks untuk pertama kalinya hanya dengan tiga permainan kecil darinya. Dan ia patut berbangga diri akan itu. Gadis itu terengah-engah, mencoba untuk mendapatkan tenaganya kembali setelah klimaks pertamanya.

"Kau menikmatinya, Erina?" tanya Souma menggoda. Erina begitu gengsi untuk menjawabnya, makanya ia memilih membuang muka namun wajahnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rona kemerahan itu.

"Ini tidak adil!" dumel Erina.

"Hn?" sebelah alis Souma terangkat bingung.

"Kau juga harus **_merasakannya_** , Souma- _kun_!"

"A–a–a… kau lupa, Erina… aku tidak suka didominasi!" jelas Souma.

"Cih!"

"Kita lanjutkan!"

"Tung–akhhh~oohhh!" untuk kali ini ucapan Erina kembali terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Souma melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat dan basah milik Erina itu. Lidah itu terus keluar-masuk, menjilat dan menghisap setiap cairan _pelumas_ yang keluar dari dalam liang itu. Lidahnya juga ia gunakan untuk bermain-main dengan dinding kewanitaan Erina di dalam sana.

"Ugh~ ah~! Souma-kunhh~! Ah~! Ah~!Ohhhhhh" entah sadar atau tidak, salah satu tangan Erina menekan kepala Souma semakin ke dalam, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya sendiri. Kedua tangan Souma, ia gunakan untuk melebarkan kedua kaki Erina yang telah tertekuk. Hampir 5 menit lamanya, lidah Souma ia tugaskan di liang Erina, baik di dalam atau di luar. Sementara kedua tangan lelaki itu telah mengambil alih tangan Erina untuk kembali memanjakan dua bukit kembar gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan Erina ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas rambut Souma dan juga menekan-nekan kepala kekasihnya itu agar semakin ke dalam.

"Souma-kunhh… Aaakh~! kehhh~! I-ini ah~ nikmat sekali… aanhhh~~! _Yeahhh_ … seperti itu… te-terus…Hmmmmhh… Aaahh… I-ini… luar biasa… Ahh! Auhh! Auuhh!" rancau Erina keenakan.

"Lebihhh~ aahhh~ cepathhh~! Hiyaaahhhh~~!" Souma pun dengan senang hati mempercepat gerakan lidahnya di dalam liang sempit nan menggoda itu.

"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Souma-kunh… Ah~! Ah~! _Yeahhh~!_ Seperti ituhhh~! Soumah- _kun_ hhh~!" tak berselang lama kemudian, Erina merasakan rasa geli tertahan di bawah sana dan ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-aku keluarhhhhhh~! U-ughhh~~! Euuhhh! Arrghhh! Haah… hah… hah…" Erina telah berhasil mencapai klimaks keduanya. Kembali gadis itu berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mengatur nafasnya. Souma sendiri telah beralih dari liang Erina, setelah mulut lelaki itu mencicipi cairan orgasme Erina –melahapnya penuh nikmat sampai habis tak bersisa. Menunggu gadis itu kembali _normal_ , Souma melepaskan celana pantainya –meletakkannya tak jauh dari tempat _bermain_ mereka.

Setelah tenaga dan nafasnya telah kembali, kedua _mata Erina_ bergulir ke arah Souma yang kini telah telanjang bulat. Dapat gadis itu lihat kejantannya Souma yang telah tegak layaknya sebuah tiang dan tegang dengan otot-ototnya yang nampak tegang, entah benar atau tidak Erina dapat melihat bahwa kejantanan Souma sedikit mengalami ereksi.

Souma menyeringai mendapati Erina tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah merah bak tomat yang terlalu matang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memasukkannya ke dalam liang-mu yang sempit dan hangat itu, Erina…" goda Souma.

"Dan aku juga tidak sabar untuk merasakan milikmu, Souma- _kun_ …" balas Erina tak mau kalah. Laki-laki berambut _jabrik_ itu mendengus geli mendengar balasan dari kekasihnya yang terkesan berani dan menantang.

"Menungginglah, _sayang._ Aku ingin memasukimu dari belakang," perintah Souma. Erina pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung menuruti kekasihnya, tubuhnya ia posisikan menungging. Souma juga sudah memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Erina, dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggang gadis itu.

Dengan menggunakan insting, Souma mengarahkan kejantanannya pada liang Erina yang masih basah dan sedikit berkedut itu.

"Kau siap, _anata_?" tanya Souma memastikan.

"Sangat siap, Souma- _kun_ …" jawab Erina penuh keyakinan.

"Hn. Tahanlah sebentar, _sayang_. Ini pasti akan sakit, tapi setidaknya tidak sesakit dulu," ucap Souma yang teringat saat-saat ia dan Erina untuk pertama kalinya melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami-istri. Masih segar diingatan Souma saat ia merebut keperawaan Erina, **_gadis_** itu menjerit kesakitan –cukup keras– dengan lelehan air mata, dan Souma juga tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi kesakitan Erina waktu itu.

"Aku tahu, Souma- _kun_ …" Souma sejenak menarik nafas panjang. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang agar miliknya dapat langsung masuk sepenuhnya. Setelah hembusan nafas itu keluar, Souma dengan cepat memajukan kembali tubuhnya dan melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Erina dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Aaakkhhhh~~ Orgghh!" Erina meringis kesakitan saat tahu bahwa Souma langsung memasukkannya dalam satu hentakan. Sekalipun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi ia masih merasa kesakitan, apalagi dengan _penis_ Souma yang bisa dikatakan besar dan panjang, memasuki _milik_ -nya yang sempit dan kecil dalam satu hentakan.

Laki-laki itu sejenak mendiamkan miliknya di dalam sana agar Erina dapat beradaptasi, Souma juga sedikit melenguh pelan, menikmati remasan dan jepitan kewanitaan Erina pada _adik kecilnya_.

"Kau bisa menggerakannya sekarang, Souma- _kun_ …" tak membalas perkataan Erina, Souma langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur namun masih dalam kecepatan sedang. Erina sendiri sudah mulai mendesah nikmat. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu begitu menikmati cumbuan mereka saat Souma terus menggerakkan miliknya di dalam liangnya. Mereka bahkan sudah melupakan pertengkaran mereka sebelum ini. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah memuaskan kebutuhan biologis satu sama lain.

"Aah~! Anh~! Anh~! Souma-kunhh...ehhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Anhhh~! Lebih… ahh~ cepathhhh~~!"

"Sabarlah… _anata…_ ada… saatnyahhh~! _Hhheaahhh!_ " balas Souma terputus-putus. Laki-laki itupun juga tak kalah menikmati cumbuannya pada kekasihnya. Ia sangat suka saat kejantanannya berada di dalam milik kekasihnya –serasa diremas-remas oleh dinding liang Erina yang begitu sempit dan panas.

" _Damn_!Aah! _Ohh, Shit_! Huuhhhh...huuhhh." Souma menggeram keenakan.

Kedua kaki Souma ia letakkan sepenuhnya di atas pasir pantai. Erina sendiri menungging seperti kuda betina yang sedang ditunggangi sang joki. Pasrah dan air meliur menetes dari mulut Erina karena sensasi keenakan kala penis besar berotot milik Souma menumbuk vaginanya. Setelah sedikit mengubah posisi mereka, Souma mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat Erina mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Aahhh~! Anhh~! Anhh~! Yeaahhhhh~ Souma- _kun_ hhh~! Auuh~! Auuh~!"

" _Hhheaaahhh_! Terus sebut namaku, _sayang_!" tubuh keduanya saling bergoyang akibat gerakan tarik-dorong diantara keduanya. Dua bukit kembar Erina itu juga terus berayun-ayun dengan cepat. Mereka menutup mata dengan wajah memerah –begitu menikmati pergumulan mereka di pantai ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak takut bahkan tidak perduli lagi jika ada pengunjung pantai yang memergoki mereka berdua tengah bercumbu panas di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Uwaaaahhh~! Souma- _kun_ hhh… ughhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Lebihh~ keras! Lakukan… lebih keras lagihhh~~!"

Dan sekali lagi, dengan senang hati Souma menuruti permintaan kekasihnya. Gerakan pinggul Souma semakin lama semakin liar saja. Desahan gadis yang ditungganginya pun juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Desahan, lenguhan, erangan, umpatan, pujian –semuanya berpadu menjadi satu dengan suara khas gerakan dua organ reproduksi manusia yang saling bertabrakan itu. Entah sudah menit ke berapa saat keduanya saling bercumbu panas dan penuh gairah seperti ini. Mengingat bahwa saat ini mereka tengah bercumbu di tempat umum, memberikan **_dorongan_** tersendiri bagi keduanya, hasrat gairah mereka seakan terus melambung tak terbatas.

Erinaa lah yang kini mulai merasakan akan klimaks lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sedangkan Souma sendiri masih belum akan klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya, merasakan tandanya pun belum sama sekali.

"Souma- _kun_ hhh… Aahhh~! Cepatlahhh~! Aku mau… keluarhhh~~!"

"Hnnhh… aarrgghhh~!"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh~~! Souma- _kunhhh_ ~~! AAAUHHHH!"Erina memang berhasil klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tertahan akibat kejantanan Souma yang masih betah berada di dalam liangnya. Hanya beberapa tetes cairan cintanya saja yang dapat keluar, itupun melalui celah-celah kecil di antara lubangnya dengan batang Souma… menetes di pasir pantai. Gerakan pinggul Souma sama sekali belum berhenti, malah semakin beringas saja.

"Aahhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Souma- _kunhhh_ ~~ sudahhhh~ cukup… berhentihhh! Akuhh… a-aku Ah~! Lelahhh~~!"

"Belum! Masih belum! Arrgghhh! Ooohh fuck! Enaaaakk." rancau Souma keenakan.

Laki-laki itu terus-menerus menggerakan pinggul dengan sangat beringas. Erina sendiri sudah sangat lelah bukan main. Ia hanya bisa menerima setiap cumbuan Souma yang kian lama kian menjadi-jadi. Erina yakin kewanitaannya nanti pasti akan lecet akibat ulah kasar kekasihnya dalam pergumulan mereka kali ini.

"Aahhh~! Aahhh~! Ah~! Ah~! Souma… _kun_ … aku mohonhhh~ ber–hentihhh… Auuh~! Yeahhh~!"

"Tahanlah, _anata_. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi aku… keluarhhh~! Arrgghhh~! Ohhhh! HHHEEAHHHHHHHH!" teriakan keenakan itu menandakan bahwa Souma sudah berhasil mencapai klimaksnya. Saat mencapai klimaksnya, Souma semakin melesakkan batangnya jauh ke dalam liang gadis itu. Berhenti tepat di ujung liang peranakan Erina. Ribuan spermanya masuk ke dalam liang kekasihnya, ia tumpahkan semuanya. Namun tetap saja liang peranakan Erina tidak bisa menerima semuanya, sehingga beberap menetes keluar.

"Aaauuuuhhhh~~!" desah Erina yang merasakan rasa panas di liangnya.

"Arrghhh! Haahhhh! G-guuhhhh!" Souma mendesah karena merasakan ejakulasi nikmat luar biasa. Pemuda itu menaik-turunkan penisnya untuk merasakan sisa-sisa klimaks.

"Euuhhh..ohhh." Erina tidak kuat menahan beban sang pacar.

 _BRUUKK!_

Tubuh keduanya ambruk secara bersama dalam posisi tubuh Souma menindih punggung Erina dalam keadaan penis masih menancap.

"Sungguh nikmat sekali, Erina. Aaahhh." Souma iseng menggerak-gerakkan bokongnya.

"Ahiii..uhh." Erina sedikit tersentak.

Setelah sensasi orgasme hilang sepenuhnya, keduanya kembali ke hotel dan mengulangi lagi kegiatan bercinta hingga lebih dari sepuluh ronde.


End file.
